Untamed Love
by TheRealTivo
Summary: Aria thought that Ezra was the one but she was wrong however little did she know that her true love was just around the corner and that he is untamed.
1. Hurt

This is my first Pretty little liars Fanfic! Its a Jason and Aria Fanfic and I got to tell you these are my faves. they would make such a great couple!

I really hope you enjoy this fanfic the first chapter is short but the next ones will be longer i promise.

**Show: **Pretty Little Liars

**Ship: **Jason and Aria

**Rating: **T and then M for the upcoming sexual scenes in the later chapters

**Summery: **Aria thought Ezra was the one for her but she was wrong, little did she know the one person that was right for her was just around the corner and he is very untamed.

* * *

><p>Aria began walking towards Ezra's office at Hollis, as she was walking she was thinking about the night she had planned for Ezra. She was going to cook him a homemade Italian<p>

meal that she got from a cookbook that her mother never used. Then she rented the classic movie Pride & Prejudice a movie they both love watching. Aria was so excited about the

surprise date night she had planned for him she just couldn't wait to see him and be with him. Aria was near Ezra's door and was about to open it until she saw Ezra kissing Jackie

through the door window. Aria was in shock when she saw this and couldn't believe what she was seeing; Ezra noticed Aria standing by the door and realized what he had done. Aria

began to run and Ezra went after her he stopped her in the middle of the hallway and then Aria slapped him across the face out of anger.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Aria said to Ezra screaming.

"Please Aria listen to me what you saw is not what you think—", Aria slaps Ezra again.

"How can you lie to my face and say to me that what I just saw is not what I think it is, and how do you do this to me?", Aria said as she began crying she was filled with so much

sadness and anger she could barely look at him. All she wanted to do was leave and get away from him and Jackie. Aria began to walk away and Ezra grabbed her hand again trying

to hold her back.

"Please Aria I beg you don't go I love—"

"NO! Don't you dare say it! I hate you Ezra and I never want to see you again!" Aria pulled away from Ezra and ran off. She quickly got into her car and began to drive away. Aria

didn't want to go home, and she didn't want to see Spencer, Emily, and Hanna. She just wanted to be alone and away from everyone.

Aria began to drive fast and she didn't care she just wanted to keep going faster and then suddenly she stopped in front of the Hollis Bar and Grill the place where she first met Ezra,

and once again the tears began to fall from her fragile face. Aria punched the steering wheel hard and it honked very loudly which made her jump. Aria wiped her tears and continued

to drive. Aria stopped near a Bar across town and decided to go in. Aria knew she was able to get drinks here even though she was underage because the bartender doesn't card

the people.

"Tequila shot straight", Aria said to the bartender, the bartender looked at her for a minute and then poured her the tequila and then handed it to her.

"Thanks" Aria said as she downed her drink, "Another one" and the bartender complied and gave her another shot of tequila which she downed again. Aria continued to ask the

bartender for more and she drank four more shots of tequila. Aria got up from the chair and felt very wobbly she could barely stand on her own two feet, she tried to walk forward but

then fell back and she almost hit the floor until she felt someone catch her. She looked up and noticed that the man who caught her was Jason Delaurantis.

"What the hell are you doing Aria?" Jason said to Aria as he was helping up

Aria looked at him and pulled away, "None of your damn business Jason, now if you could get out of my way I need to go." Aria began to walk away from Jason and headed out the

door, and left the bar and she just kept walking until suddenly she was stopped by a man who had a scary look in his eye, Aria wanted to run away but she was too drunk and the

man had grabbed her. Aria tried her best to fight him off but he was to strong. Aria screamed loud and tried to escape his grip but she couldn't so she kept screaming as loud as she

could.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Aria screamed as loud as possible in hopes that someone could hear her. All of a sudden out of nowhere Aria was being pulled off from the man by Jason. Jason

punched the man in the face and kicked him in his groin. The man fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Jason grabbed Aria picked her up and ran to safety.

Jason stopped near Aria's car and put her down, Aria then looked up at him and hugged and she didn't let go she just held him tightly and began crying. Jason held her tightly and

didn't let go of her.

"Thank you Jason"

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R! I could sure use your comments and opinions! Constructive criticism is always considered! Thanks and Enjoy!<p> 


	2. Feeling Safe

Ok peeps here is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!

I also like to thank everyone for there reviews and please keep them coming!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars the books belongs to Sara Shepperd and the show belongs to ABC Family

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Feeling Safe<strong>

Aria woke up the next day feeling like she got hit in the head with a huge anvil, but it really was a hangover from last night. Aria gets up from the bed and realizes she is not in her

own room but in someone else's room. She looks across the room and notices a huge "Linkin Park" poster and then another poster titled "30 Seconds to Mars" across the room. Aria

didn't know where she was and started to feel very scared until she noticed on the drawer top a picture of Alison and Jason, and that's when she realized that she was in Jason's

room.

"Good you're awake. How did you sleep?" said Jason as he was standing by the doorway.

"Um…good I guess I just have a huge headache…Why am I here?" said Aria as she began to get up from the bed.

Jason walks up to her and hands her a cup of coffee and then sits down next to her on the bed.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" asked Jason.

Aria takes a sip of the coffee and then says, "Thank you for the coffee…All I remember is I was being attacked by this strange guy and you saving me."

"Do you remember what led you to go to the bar and get drunk?" asked Jason.

Aria did remember why she went to the bar last night but she didn't want to think about it because it just made her feel worse. She still had that image in her mind of Ezra kissing

Jackie in his office and it disgusted her but at the same time angered her. She wasn't ready to tell Jason or anybody else of that matter.

"It really doesn't matter anymore; I don't want to talk about it." Aria said as she was getting up from the bed. "Wait! My Mom and Dad they are probably worried sick about me and

wondering where the hell I am." Aria said in panic.

"Don't worry your Mom thinks you're at Hanna's house sleeping over there I texted your Mom last night telling her you were at Hanna's using your phone. And don't worry I didn't go

looking through your phone I just did it to cover your tracks." Jason said as he got up from his bed.

Aria didn't know what to think she was amazed at the fact that Jason did all this for her normally she would smack someone for going through her phone, but this was different Jason

did this to make sure she was safe. And at this point that is how she felt safe with Jason.

"Thank you Jason for doing this I appreciate it a lot." Aria said as Jason handed her her phone.

Aria looked at her phone and noticed a bunch of missed calls and text messages from Hanna, Emily, and Spencer. She knew she would have a lot of explaining to do to all three of

them at some point. She also noticed a bunch of missed calls and texts from Ezra whom of which she did not want to talk to right now or ever.

"So, you hungry?" asked Jason

"Yea I'm starving" said Aria happily

They both went downstairs Aria looked around and realized she hadn't been inside this house for over a year since Alison's death. Aria felt a little bit creeped out by it but standing

near Jason made her feel safe. They start walking towards the kitchen and notices that there are pancakes ready on the kitchen table.

"You made this?" asked Aria in amazement

"Yea I did, when you have a lot of time on your hands you can pick up on a few things, so making pancakes was one of them." Jason said smiling. "Try it its really good" and Jason

handed Aria a plate of pancakes.

Aria sat down and started eating the pancakes, and she was in awe the pancakes were very delicious she was in shock of how good they are. She didn't realize Jason was capable of

making something so good.

"Wow these pancakes are pretty fucking good!" Aria said with her mouth full.

"Thanks I am glad you like them." Jason said laughing

Aria started laughing too and it felt good to laugh and smile again. She couldn't help but feel this weird feeling in her gut. She couldn't really explain it either but at this point where

she is right now nothing else mattered, no one, not her parents, not her brother Mike, nor the girls, and not even Ezra. At this point she didn't care about anyone or anything. She

was in a good place and wanted to stay in that place and never leave it.

Suddenly her cell phone started beeping and it was a text message from someone she didn't want to hear from at all.

_Well, well, well Aria it seems you found a new boy toy to play with, but be careful he is very untamed – A_

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to R&amp;R!<em><br>_


	3. Explainations

Hey fellow readers here is Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!

Again thank you everyone for your reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars the books belong to Sara Shepperd and show belongs to ABC Family

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Explainations <strong>

Jason couldn't help but smile when looked at Aria there was something about her that made him feel as if everything around him doesn't exist, every time he saw Aria his stomach did

flips and he felt as if there was a reason to keep on living in this town. He was able to move forward and not back. Ever since Alison's death it hadn't been easy for him he felt as if his

life was falling apart because he couldn't remember anything from the night that she died. He wasn't able to move forward until Aria came into his life, and then everything started to

get better. Every time he looked at her he remembered her pink hair, he thought she was so cool for having pink hair because it made her different from the other girls. _Different _he

thought to himself that's what he liked most about her was that she was different.

"Jason, what are you staring at?" Aria asked Jason as he kept staring at her direction

"Oh sorry, I just zoned out for a bit I hope I didn't creep you out" Jason said as he took his plate and Aria's plate and put it in the sink.

"No you didn't creep me out I just was wondering what were you thinking about that made you zone out?" Aria asked Jason as she got up from her chair to help Jason with the dishes.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about the last time you were in this house with Alison and the other girls" Jason said as he also failed to mention that he was really thinking about Aria. "You know you don't have to do the dishes."

"No its ok I want to help it's the least I can do since you helped me so much." Aria told Jason as she began to wash the dishes. As Aria was washing the dishes she kept thinking about what "A's" text meant, but then she thought about what Hanna, Emily, and Spencer and how they are probably worried sick about her and that they would want answers. Aria knew she needed to tell them about her whereabouts she did owe it to them.

"Well your dishes are done, and I should probably get going my friends are probably freaking out right now wondering what the hell happened to me." Aria said as she started to grab her stuff and getting ready to leave.

"Yeah they probably are, here let me walk you out the door." Jason helped Aria with her stuff and opened the door for so she could walk out but as she started to walk out the door Aria hugged him and said, "Thank you Jason I really appreciate everything you did for me", and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Aria got into her car and texted Hanna, Emily and Spencer to meet her by the lake where she would explain to them what happened last night.

Aria began to walk towards the lake when she already saw all three of them standing next to each other with frantic looking expressions on there face. Aria knew from the

expressions on their faces that they were worried and that they wanted answers. So she walked up to them and all of a sudden she was attacked by Emily giving her a huge hug and

then she smacked her arm.

"Where the fucks were you last night? Do you know how worried we were about you?" Emily said frantically

"Yeah, Emily is right where the hell were you? I had to cover for you to your Mom so she would think you were at my house since you told her that you were" Hanna said also in a frantic voice

"Look, Aria we were worried sick about you and thought something must have happened…what happened?" said a very worried Spencer.

"Ok just relax. I will tell you what happened" Aria said in calm voice, "I was at Hollis yesterday afternoon for my class, and I started walking towards Ezra's office", Aria stopped in order to hold back the tears and then she continued, "I was going to surprise Ezra with a special night I had planned for him, but when I got to his office I saw him", Aria stopped again it was hard for her to talk about what he had done cause every time it made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Saw him do what Aria?" Spencer asked

"I, I saw him kiss Jackie!" Aria said loudly, Hanna, Emily and Spencer all looked shocked by what they just heard and couldn't believe it. They all came up to Aria and hugged and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Aria; I am going to make sure that bitch pays for what she did to you." Hanna said angrily

"No you don't need to do anything I want nothing to do with him anymore!" Aria said as she walked towards the lake, "He means nothing to me anymore, so I don't want to hear how I should try to fix it with him!" Aria exclaimed

"Ok we understand, but what happened afterwards?" asked Emily in a very concerned tone as she walked towards Aria

"After I left Hollis I drove to the other side of town and went to this bar and had a couple of drinks, and then I stayed in a motel for the night." Aria lied; she left out the part about Jason saving her and the part of her sleeping over at his house. She didn't want to tell them about Jason because she knew that they wouldn't exactly approve of it especially with everything going on about "A" and Ali's killer still being out there.

"Wait a second you checked into a motel last night, why didn't you just come to us right away instead you made us all worried like crazy last night." said Spencer

"Spencer is right Aria you had us worried sick about you. You should have came to us we could have been there for you. Emily said sincerely

"I'm sorry I should have told you guys what was going on, but I was upset and feeling all these mixed emotions because the man I loved betrayed me! I just wanted to be alone. I

wanted to get away." said Aria as she began crying again. The thought Ezra cheating on her and breaking her heart started to make her feel sad and angry all over again. And even

though she was being comforted by her friends it wasn't the same. She wanted to feel the comfort from Jason because with him she felt safe and better. When she was with Jason

she felt at peace and everything that happened yesterday with Ezra and the crazy man just simply went away.

All of a sudden Aria heard her phone beep and then she saw it was a text from someone very important.

_Hey Aria can we meet? - Jason_

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update soon! And remember to R&amp;R!<em><br>_


	4. Meaningful Lunch

Hey Everyone here is Chapter 4! Thank you everyone for your reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Meaningful Lunches <strong>

Aria looks at her phone and sees that it's a text from Jason.

_Can we meet? – Jason_

Aria then texts him back

_Yeah…where do you want to meet?_

Aria hears her phone beep again and sees Jason response

_At this deli across town_

_Cool I will meet you there in a few – Aria_

Aria puts her phone away and walk ups to the girls as she is about to tell them she is going to leave.

"Hey guys listen my mom needs me at home to help her do some house chores, so I will just talk to you later. Bye." Aria says and then she begins to walk away after they all say bye.

Aria begins to wonder why Jason wants to meet her, but then she feels a warm feeling in her stomach; a feeling she didn't have in a long time not since the day she first met Ezra.

But this feeling was different from the one she had with Ezra, it was a warm and happy feeling. Aria started to realize that she had this feeling every time she was around Jason. Ever

since Jason opened up to her about how he didn't remember anything the night Alison died she felt she needed to help him and be there for him, but soon after she realized that she

to do more then just be his friend. Aria began to develop feelings for him.

Aria arrives at the Deli and sees Jason inside, she walks is and Jason waves to her. Aria starts to walk toward him and sees Jason get up to greet her and pulls out her chair for her

to help her sit.

"Quite the gentleman you are." Aria says smiling

"Your welcome and thank you for meeting me." Jason says happily

"So why did you want to meet me?" Aria asked

"I thought we could have lunch and talk" Jason said

"Oh, that's nice…I am pretty hungry" Aria said as she was rubbing her stomach

"Good, then let's order some food" Jason said as he called the waiter to come over

"What can I get for you two?" the waiter asked

"I will have a Chicken wrap with a side order of spicy fries and a large coke please." Jason said as he gave the menu to the waiter.

"And what would you like to order miss?" the waiter asked Aria

"I will have a Chicken Caesar salad with a side order of spicy fries as well and a Lemon Snapple please" Aria said as she handed over the menu to the waiter.

"Alright I will come back with your orders soon, Thank you." The waiter said as he walked away.

"So, how are you? Well since this morning" Jason asked

"I am good but I feel much better now." Aria said smiling

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I mean last night you were very angry when I saw you at the bar and then after what happened with that crazy guy I just wanted to make

sure that you were ok." Jason said as reached across to grab Aria's hand in order to comfort her.

"Thank you I really do appreciate your concern. I am still upset about the things that took place yesterday but after last night and how you took care of me this morning I am doing

well." Aria said as she held Jason's hand.

"I know you said this morning you didn't want to talk about it, but I know something is bothering you and I am here if you want to talk about it. Maybe you don't want to tell me now

but when you do I am here for you." Jason said as he looked at Aria with he beautiful blue eyes.

Aria couldn't help but stare into Jason's eyes they were so beautiful and it made her go crazy inside. She felt so lost in them as she looked at him. She really liked the fact that Jason

cared about her and that he wanted to be there for her. She wanted to open up to him about Ezra he deserved to know because he had opened up to her it was only fair. Aria was

about to tell him but the then the waiter came with their food.

"Here is your orders." The waiter says as he hands them their food.

Aria notices the milkshake with the two straws and realizes that they didn't order it.

"Um I am sorry but we didn't order a milkshake." Aria tell the waiter

"Oh I know that the milkshake is on the house and just for the two of you. You two make a lovely couple enjoy your meal." The waiter said as he walked away.

"We are not together…sorry about that" Jason tells Aria

"It's alright Jason and besides I like milkshakes so would you like to share it with me? Aria asks Jason as she gives him a smile.

They both take the milkshake and start to drink from their straws at the same time. This is what Aria always wanted, she always wanted to do this with Ezra but he was always so

hesitant and wanted to take things slow. Even though Aria wanted to take the baby steps in their relationship she still wanted moments like this where she could just be open and

laugh and be happy with her relationship.

Aria begins to eat her food and surprised of how good it is and continues to eat it.

"Woah! Slow down there you food isn't going to run away." Jason says laughing

"Sorry, I am just really hungry and this food is delicious." Aria says as she continues to eat her salad.

"Yeah I love this place, I use to come down here a lot when I was younger and eat here. They make the best food here and their pies are delicious." Jason says happily

"Yeah and they make really good milkshakes too!" said Aria as she takes a sip of the milkshake.

Aria and Jason both laughed and then started smiling at one another. Jason couldn't help but get lost in Aria's eyes. _**She is so beautiful, graceful, and lovely **_Jason thought to

himself. Jason wanted to be with Aria he wanted to be more than just her friend. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, be with her, and love her. He wanted every moment with her to be

something special to remember. Right now at this moment both Aria and Jason felt in sync with one another and everything in the universe felt right.

Suddenly Aria's phone beeps loudly and she sees a text:

_Hey Aria we need to talk its important, meet me by the lake – Emily _

* * *

><p>Hmm<em>...<em>what does Emily want from Aria? Well you guys have to stick around for the next chapter! PLEASE R&R!_  
><em>


	5. Fights and Crazy Nights

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update i was busy the past couple of days but here you go a new chapter!

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars and I do not also condone in any way underage drinking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Fights and Crazy Nights<strong>

Aria looks at her phone and sees that she got text from Emily;

_Hey can we talk its important, meet me by the lake – Emily_

Aria wonders what could be so important for Emily to talk about that it interrupted her lunch date with Jason. Aria didn't want to leave she was having so much fun with Jason and

she didn't want it to end, but the text from Emily seems urgent so she responds back to Emily telling she will meet her in 20 minutes.

"Hey is everything ok?" Jason asks

"Yeah everything is alright its just Emily she texted me that she wants to meet up." Aria says taking another sip of the milkshake.

"Well it must be important so I won't hold you up." Jason says as he calls the waiter over

The waiter comes by and Jason tells him to bring over the check, the waiter then takes the plates and walks away. He comes back with the check and Jason takes it.

"Here let me handle this." Jason takes money out of his wallet and places it in the checkbook.

"You really didn't have to do that Jason." Aria tells him as she gets her things together

"It's my pleasure" Jason said smiling.

Aria smiled at him Jason was such a gentlemen that it made her wonder that maybe Jason is innocent and he wasn't the one who killed Alison.

"Thank you!" Aria said as her and Jason began to walk out the restaurant.

Aria and Jason walked out the Deli restaurant together and were walking towards Aria's car.

"Thank you for the lunch I really enjoyed it and I had a really good time." Aria said while she opened her car door.

"Well I am really happy you enjoyed yourself, it was nice to see you laughing and smiling." Jason said happily

"Yeah it was very nice…well I have to go going Emily is waiting for me and thank you." Aria smiled at Jason and sat down in her car as she started the engine.

"Your welcome and I would really like to do this again sometime if you'd like?" Jason asked before Aria closed her door

"Yeah I would like to do this again sometime." Aria said as she closed her door and began to drive away with a smile on her face.

Aria pulled up by the lake and saw Emily sitting and waiting by the rock. Aria came out of her car and started walking towards Emily.

"Hey Em, so what did you want to talk to me about that so important?" Aria said as she walked up to Emily.

"I wanted to talk about what really happened last night." Emily said with a very concerned look in her face.

Aria was startled by Emily's remark and didn't know what to say. If Emily caught her lie from what she told her this morning that means she couldn't get out the situation unless she

made up another lie.

"What do you mean? Aria asked quizzically

"Exactly what I mean, from what you told us this morning your story has many gaps." said Emily as she looked very concerned and suspiciously

"So what you're saying you don't believe anything I told you this morning about what happened last night." Aria as her tone was getting louder

Aria couldn't believe that Emily her own best friend is questioning her like some cop. Aria may have left out some key things about last night and lied about where she really stayed

last night, but Emily was her friend and she was supposed to have her back no matter what.

"No, I am not saying that I didn't believe you I just think you didn't tell us the whole story." Emily said trying to understand the situation

"That was the whole fucking story Emily!" yelled Aria to Emily

Emily was taken aback when Aria yelled at her. Emily saw the anger in Aria's face and realized how she never saw Aria like this before.

"I'm sorry Aria I am just trying to help you and I am trying to understand the situation and everything that happened yesterday" Emily said trying to calm Aria down

"Yeah and when did you become Sherlock – fucking – Holmes?" Aria said angrily

"Why are you being like this? I am just trying to help." Emily said trying to figure out why Aria is getting so defensive.

"Well I don't need your fucking help so just leave me the fuck alone!" Aria yelled again at Emily and then stormed away

Aria couldn't believe that she just yelled at Emily like that. She never got that angry with anyone or this angry at all. She didn't understand why she was so angry but something came

over her and she just blew up and Emily was the target. She didn't like the fact she yelled at Emily, but she didn't like the way Emily kept questioning her and that why Aria blew up in

her face.

Aria got in her car and drove off as fast as she could. She started driving towards Jason's house the one person she wanted to see right now and the one person whom understands

her and wouldn't question her. Aria pulled up towards his house and parked her car. She got out of her car and ran up towards his door and started banging on his door hard.

Jason opens the door and sees Aria whom of which looked very upset and very red in the face.

"Hey Aria um what's—'before Jason could even finish his sentence Aria bolted in and went into the kitchen

She opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer. She took one bottle and opened it up and started drinking it when she saw Jason walk into the kitchen she handed him the

bottle of beer.

Jason grabbed the bottle and decided to drink it too so he opened it and drank along with her. Aria liked that Jason didn't tell her she was too young to have beer or that he tried to

take it away from her. She liked that he sat there with her and drank with her.

"Want another one?" Jason asked Aria as he took the empty bottle of beer from her.

"Yeah I would like another" Aria said as Jason handed her another bottle of beer.

After each of them drank four bottles of beer they both ended up in Jason's living room on the couch just sitting and talking and just enjoying each other's company.

"You know you laugh really funny when you're drunk" Jason said laughing

"Excuse me! I will tell you Mr. Delaurentis that I not drunk nor do I laugh in a funny way." Aria said drinking another bottle of beer

"Yeah ok sure you aren't" Jason said taking away her bottle

"Hey! Give it back!" said Aria as she tried to take back her bottle

"I don't think so missy!" Jason said playfully

"Oh yes you will Mister!" Aria tried to take back her bottle from Jason while he was holding it way up high so she couldn't reach it, and then he decided to drink the rest of the bottle

himself leaving nothing for Aria.

"Hey that's no fair you drank everything!" Aria said pouting

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Jason asked playfully

"This" Aria starting crawling towards Jason and…

* * *

><p>oOo CLIFFHANGER! So what do you think Aria does to Jason? well you have to wait for the nest chapter so until then please R&amp;R!<p> 


	6. Confessions

Hey Everyone I know its been two weeks since I last updated and i know all have you been dying to know what happens next! i am sorry I was very busy but I finally finished this chapter and Here it is CHAPTER 6! So Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Confessions<strong>

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Jason asked playfully

"This" Aria starting crawling towards Jason and kissed him, but it wasn't just any kiss Aria kissed with full passion. Jason kissed her back and he kissed her with the same passion.

Both of them were kissing and it felt right. Aria started to undo the buttons on Jason's shirt and slowly started kissing his neck. Jason wanted nothing more than this he wanted Aria

ever since he saw her on the basketball court when she was standing there with his ball looking absolutely beautiful. He wanted to be with Aria but something stopped him. He pulled

Aria away from him and looked up at her. He wanted Aria but not like this not in the state that she is in.

"Aria we need to stop now before this goes any further." Jason said as he got up

"I don't understand I thought you wanted this" Aria said looking confused

"I do want this, I want you, and I have wanted you for a very long time." Jason says as he is reassuring Aria.

"Then what is the problem?" Aria asks Jason

"I just don't want to do it like this." Jason says as he bends down and takes Aria's hand

"Then how do you want to do this Jason?" Aria asks again

"Right now you are feeling a lot of emotion, you are going through a lot and I don't want to take advantage of you especially when you're drunk. I care a lot about you Aria." Jason

says as he looks into her eyes.

"You care about me?" Aria asks Jason to make sure that what he said is true

"Yes, Aria I care about you and I have been for awhile now, I like you a lot Aria I always have liked you." Jason said as he kisses her lightly

"I I…don't know what to say…I mean I care about you too." Aria was so confused and she didn't know why but what she did know is that Jason liked her and cared about her and she

respected that. Even though she did want to sleep with him earlier right now she just wants to be held in his arms.

"I want to be with you Aria, but I want to do this the right way, I want to take things slow." Jason says as he takes Aria's hand again

"I understand…I want to take things slowly too." Says Aria as she kisses him and then hugs Jason tightly.

Jason holds Aria in his arms and notices that she has fallen asleep. He picks her up and takes her to his room and puts her on the bed so she can sleep. He takes one good look at

her and smiles. _**She sleeps like an angel**_ Jason thought and with that he goes to sleep in the bedroom next door.

Aria wakes up the next morning feeling a little light-headed _**it must have been all the beer I drank last night **_Aria thought to herself. She got up from the bed and realized what had

happened last night; she had kissed Jason and he confessed how he felt about her. She had told him too about how she felt and realized that she and Jason could become an item.

However, Aria knew that she and Jason would have to keep it a secret that they are together because the people of Rosewood would start to question them especially Spencer, Aria,

and Emily. She can't tell them that she spent the last two nights with Jason the man who could possibly Ali's killer.

Aria heads downstairs and walks toward the kitchen she sees that Jason must still be asleep so she decided to surprise him by making him breakfast. She grabs some eggs and

bacon and begins to fry them in a pan. Then she grabs some tomatoes and cuts it up and puts in the pan. Once the food was ready she grabs two plates and serves it in them. She

starts to hear footsteps coming down the stairs and then sees Jason walking into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" Jason asked as he sits down on the chair near the table.

"That is the smell of your breakfast." Aria tells Jason as she hands him the plate of food and pours him a cup of coffee.

"You did all this?" Jason asks looking surprised

"Why do you sound so surprised? I did this for you after all you did for me." Aria tells Jason as she gives him a peck on the cheek

Jason grabs a bite of the food and realizes that Aria is a very good cook.

"Wow Aria it is really good! Thank you!" Jason says as he grabs Aria and pulls her closer to him so he can kiss her on the lips.

Aria agrees and begins kiss Jason even more. Both of them were kissing each other with sheer passion until Jason breaks the kiss and says to Aria, "Thank you for this, I am glad

your here with me right now", and Jason kisses her again.

"I am glad I am here with you too Jason, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Aria reassures Jason.

Aria and Jason continue to enjoy each other's company as they watch the TV together until Aria hears her phone ring. Aria grabs her phone and sees it's a text from Emily;

_Aria can we please talk…meet me at the grill in 20 min please_

Aria didn't really want to see Emily right now but she still was her best friend so Aria texted Emily back

_Ok I will be there soon_

"I got to go" Aria tells Jason

"Aww do you have to?" Jason asks

"Yeah I do, Emily wants to me and it's important we work things out." Aria tells Jason

"You two had a fight yesterday?" Jason asks Aria

"Yeah we did and I love Emily and I can't stay mad at her forever." Aria explains

"I understand you should go its ok" Jason tells Aria as he holds her hand and kisses her

"Thanks you're a really great guy." Aria tells Jason and kisses him back, "I will be back soon I promise." And Aria walks out the door and into her car and she begins to drive to the

grill.

* * *

><p>Well here you go I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
